


All Our Days

by fangirlsanity



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because it's Michael and Geoff, Explicit Language, Half-Creeper Gavin, M/M, Mercenaries Michael and Gavin, Slight King AU?, Team Nice Dynamite, minecraft au, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity
Summary: For the Michael/Gavin Summer Fic Exchange.After he and Gavin are attacked, Michael wakes up in a place that's technically a kingdom, that has a technical king, who has two technical advisors at his side.Really, all that mattered to him was Gavin.





	All Our Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrritatedEmpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrritatedEmpath/gifts).



> This was meant to be way, way longer than what it is. I was meant to include Michael and Gavin's origins/how they met but I couldn't make it fit somehow. If people want to, I can add either another chapter or a separate fic with that story, because I accidentally went wayyyyyy to detailed on it. Hell, I might put it up anyways even if people don't want it, I'm not sure.
> 
> IrritatedEmpath, I really hope you like this. This is my longest fic on this site, I think. Thank you so much for the wonderful prompts! I wish I wrote all of them!

They shouldn’t have gotten separated.

 

Michael Jones ran through the forest in the dead of night, running from the men that were sent to kill him. He could still hear the echoes of his friend Ray telling him to run. Thankfully, the moonlight was strong tonight. It helped Michael avoid obstacles as he fled. He winced as he clutched at the wound on his side. He could feel his blood seeping through his fingers but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He had to find Gavin.

 

A surge of panic pumped through Michael’s veins. He started to run faster.

 

Find Gavin. Protect Gavin. Kill the bastards that were trying to kill them.

 

In his frenzy, Michael tumbled to the ground after his foot collided with an unusually thick tree root.

 

“Fuck,” Michael grunted, scrambling to get back up. While he had no doubt of Ray’’s abilities, there was no way that he could--

 

And then Michael heard it.

 

Distantly, he heard the sound of an arrow shooting through the air, hitting it’s target. A familiar scream.

 

For a second, Michael froze.

 

No, he thought, no, no, no!

 

“Gavin!” he yelled, dashing once more through the trees. He drew his sword, ready to slice through anything and everything that stood between him and Gavin.

 

Soon enough, he got to a small clearing where and armored warrior stood above a helpless figure. Michael didn’t even have to guess who it was.

 

Without hesitation, Michael charged with the ferocious strength that he was known for, His opponent never stood a chance.

 

Michael knocked his foe to the ground and aimed his sword above his head. The tip of his sword glinted in the moonlight as he thrust it down on the other man’s face.

 

His enemy didn’t have a chance to scream.

 

Michael ignored the gruesome sight of his kill to run to Gavin’s side. He was lying on the ground still, struggling to breathe.

 

“Michael,” Gavin breathed. It was miracle that he could talk with an arrow in his chest. Blood spilled from his lips and joined the pool forming around him, staining and darkening the grass as well as his beloved creeper skin robe. “You saved me, boi.”

 

Even though Michael knew Gavin was in deep pain, he still looked at Michael in an expression that conveyed pure awe and fondness. If it were a different situation, it would have made Michael’s heart soar.

 

Instead, Michael gently laid a hand on Gavin’s face. “Of course, idiot. Mogar will always come save you.”

 

“I know,” Gavin whispered, wheezing a bit.

 

Michael broke part of the wooden arrow that protruded from Gavin’s body, but the head of the arrow still remained inside of him. It was too dangerous to try to remove it right now.

 

“We’re going to get you help, Gav,” he said as he lifted Gavin up bridal style, careful not to aggravate either of their wounds.

 

“Michael, I don’t think--”

 

“If you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say, don’t,” Michael warned as he weaved through the trees with Gavin in his arms.

 

“Michael please, there’s something I need to tell you,” Gavin pleaded, still wheezing.

 

“You can tell me when you’re all healed up,” Michael said stubbornly, “I’m not letting you die here. I refuse to let you die here.”

 

Michael looked up. Not far away from them stood a giant stone… tower? Monolith? Whatever it was, it was their salvation.

 

He ran and ran until his arms and legs nearly gave out. He found himself out of the woods and in front the stone structure. Gavin was still secure in his arms, the only indication that he was still alive was his shallow breathing.

 

Michael collapsed to his knees. They couldn’t die here. Their story couldn’t end here.

 

He opened his mouth and screamed, “Help us! Please! Somebody help us! My friend is hurt!”

 

He yelled and yelled but nobody came. His voice became hoarse and he became so, so tired.

 

He gently laid himself and Gavin down and started to sob, “I’m so sorry, Gav,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

 

Once more, Michael gently laid his hand on Gavin’s cheek. He wished more than anything that Gavin would wake up and look at him once more with that soft expression in his bright green eyes, to flash him that carefree smile.

 

Michael’s eyes drifted closed, wishes and prayers left unanswered.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael opened his eyes and shot up from bed. He gasped air in a breath that he didn’t think he was gonna take. His hand reached down to his side where where he knew his wound was, only to find it neatly bandaged.

 

He was fucking alive!

 

He looked around him. It was daytime. And he was in a small bed in a quaint wooden house. From the window, he could see the entrance to the large stone building that he so desperately tried to reach with--

 

Gavin.

 

Panic flooded his veins. Gavin. Gavin. Where was Gavin? Michael threw off the covers and attempted to get out of the bed. He ignored the sharp pain in his side in favor of trying to escape, He needed to find Gavin.

 

The front door swung open, revealing two figures.  Two tall men, one with red hair and a giant bushy beard, carrying a plate with him, the other with shorter dark hair and a beard that couldn’t possibly rival the first man’s.

 

They were caught in a conversation when the red haired man noticed that Michael was sitting up.

 

“Hey!” he yelled, surprised. “What are you trying to do out of bed?”

 

Michael froze. “I-I was just—I need to find my friend. Where is he?”

 

He heard a sigh, then the dark haired man spoke, “Just get back into bed, asshole. Before you open up your wound.”

 

“But--!”

 

“If you’re worried about your friend, don’t be. Ryan’s been tending to him and he’s the best healer that we know.”

 

“He’s the only healer that we know,” the red haired one muttered.

 

“I don’t have to know any other healers to know that he’s the best one,” the dark haired one responded.

 

Michael relaxed and leaned against the headboard of the bed, “Thank you for taking us in, sirs. I’ll never be able to repay your kindness.”

 

The dark haired man nonchalantly waved a hand, “Enough with the politeness, we don’t deal with that kind of shit here. You can call me Geoff. I’m technically the ruler of this land.”

 

The red haired one approached Michael and set the plate of food in his lap, “I’m Jack. Technically the technical ruler’s right hand man.”

 

“The only other person that lives here is Ryan. He’s technically the magical consort to the technical ruler.” Geoff and Jack looked at each other trying to hold in laughter.

 

Michael, on the other hand, looked between them with furrowed brows. “That’s awfully confusing,” he admitted taking a piece of bread and starting to eat it.

 

Geoff and Jack let out their laughter at that statement.

 

“Sorry,” said Jack, “we’ve just never had to explain that to people before.”

 

“Where is this place?” Michael finally asked.

 

“This wonderful place that you’ve found yourself in is Achievement City, a place long since forgotten by time,” Geoff answered.

 

“And the three of you just live here?”

 

Geoff shrugged, “Yeah. Jeremy and Matt come by once in awhile, though.”

 

“Are they technically anything?”

 

“Nah. They’re just assholes who love to visit and eat our food.”

 

Michael nodded, still chewing his bread. “Can I go see my friend?”

 

Jack’s warm hand rested on his shoulder, “You and your friend were in really bad shape when you got here, let’s wait until you’ve healed up a little before you go see him.”

 

“Speaking of you and your friend,” Geoff said, pulling up a chair and sitting on the other side of Michael’s bed, “I’d kind of like to know more about the two men that we’ve decided to open our doors to. I have to admit, it was a little suspicious that you ended up here. The arrowhead that Ryan had to pull out of your friend had a sigil of a kingdom a ways away, it seems like someone has been trying to get you for some time.”

 

“Geoff!” Jack yelled, exasperated, “Do we really need to do this now?”

 

Geoff shrugged, “Good a time as any. He can’t escape my questions just ‘cause he’s injured. His friend is way worse off.”

 

“Geoff, we don’t even know their names yet.”

 

“You’re right, Jack,” turning to face Michael now. “Hey there, what’s your name? Also, why the fuck were you on my land in the first place?”

 

Michael’s eyes darted back and forth between Geoff and Jack. He set his half-eaten bread down, “My name is Michael. The one your other friend is taking care of is Gavin. We were mercenaries until we decided to leave our home.”

 

“And why did you two decide to leave?”

 

“The two of us were a well-known duo in our circle. You name it, we’ll do it for gold,but no hurting women or children. Several days ago we were approached by the prince,” Michael shut his eyes and took a deep breath to continue his story. “He wanted to get out of the arranged marriage that the King and Queen had forced him into. And he wanted to get out of it by… by telling us to assassinate his betrothed. Gavin and I refused to do it, no matter the price. He got mad and told us that he was going to drag our names through the mud and that no one was going to hire us in this kingdom again,so we left. Last night one of our friends found us and told us what happened after we left. That night the Prince’s betrothed was murdered by an arrow, one very similar to the kind Gavin uses. The Royal Family basically ordered a manhunt for us. The other mercenaries found us anyways and… and that’s how we ended up here.”

 

Geoff, who up until this point had a tense face and crossed arms, relaxed a little in his chair. “Your story seems a little far-fetched, I have to admit. But I can tell you’re being sincere. We’ll have to talk about this more when your friend wakes up but for now, at least, we’ll grace you with our hospitality.”

 

Geoff got up and nodded to Jack, who responded with another nod before walking out the front door and presumably into the giant stone structure.

 

Michael heard Jack sigh. “Sorry about him. He’s not usually like this.”

 

Michael shrugged, “I could tell. But why is he the technical ruler of this place? Is this actually a real city?”

 

“That’s… kind of a long story,” Jack admitted, scratching the corner of his mouth.

 

Michael gestured to his bandages, “I have nothing but time, I think.”

 

Jack smiled, “That’s true. Which is why this is a story we can have another day.” He got up and moved to the door, but turned around to face Michael once more. “You should sleep some more. Ryan’s going to come by later and change your bandages. If you want, you can ask him how your friend is doing.”

 

He gently closed the door behind him, leaving Michael alone. He really couldn’t fucking believe it. He was alive. He was in a strange place getting taken care of by strange people.

 

As his eyes drifted closed, he couldn’t help but wonder, despite him almost dying, if this is what Lindsay meant when she told him to go live.

 

* * *

 

 

When Michael woke up again, it was to the sight of another man in… a kilt? He entered the house with bandages in one hand and he bore a look of surprise.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m shocked, Jack already told me you were awake,” the man said, more to himself. “I guess it’s just something about seeing people get better after they’ve been on a brink of death.”

 

“What?” Michael whispered, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” the man said, he went to Michael’s bedside and gently coaxed him into sitting up. “My name is Ryan, by the way. I’ve been the one taking care of you and your friend.”

 

“My name is Michael,” he answered as his old bandages were being removed.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan nod. “Nice to meet you, Michael. I wish it was under better circumstances. Same for your friend.”

 

“His name is Gavin. Is he…?”

 

“Your friend is fine. Turns out, the arrow he was shot with had a poison tip. But it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Your friend has some… interesting anatomy. I couldn’t help but be curious.”

 

Michael tensed, looking at Ryan with wide eyes.

 

However, Ryan waved off his concern. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m not going to do anything unsavory. I just wanted to point out something interesting.”

 

Michael relaxed again, Ryan started the process of changing the bandages, “It was lucky you two got here when you did, any minute longer and it would have been too late to help him. Which is why it took me so damn long to change your bandages, sorry about that.”

 

As Ryan rambled, he gently removed the old bandages and started to look at Michael’s wound, “Looks like you’re still going to need a couple of days. But good thing I know my way around a potion or two.”

 

Ryan produced a circular bottle filled with red liquid and basically shoved it into Michael’s face, “Drink this.”

 

Michael gingerly took the bottle and uncorked it. The scent made his nose hairs curl.

 

Ryan chuckled, “Sorry, you might have to cover your nose. But I promise you it’s potent. I also have to warn you that it tastes really, really bad. I tried to sweeten it with berries once, but that somehow made the taste worse so… just power through it, buddy.”

 

Michael nodded, pinched his nostrils and brought the potion up to his mouth. Ryan was not wrong, it tasted awful. He had to fight not to gag and throw it all back up. Once he finished it, he sighed in relief, like he made some big accomplishment.

 

“I don’t know why you look so happy,” Ryan remarked with sort of a crazy smile. “You’re going to have to drink one more tonight. And two a day until your wound heals.”

 

Michael gulped. He was starting to think Ryan was a sadist.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days and seven horrible potions later, Michael was finally well enough to get up and move around. The first place he went was to the small cobblestone house next to his, where Gavin was slowly recovering.

 

He slowly opened the door, hoping not to make too much noise. He stepped into the quiet home. He was immediately floored by the amount of paintings on the walls. Not all of them shared the same style, so either Geoff was an avid art collector or he was a secret painter.

 

Michael’s attention drifted from the paintings to a lone bed in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and gasped at what he saw.

 

It was Gavin.

 

This Gavin was paler, with bags under his eyes despite the fact that he’s been sleeping since they got here. But he was breathing. He was alive. That was all that mattered.

 

Gavin was alive. Holy shit.

 

Michael collapsed to his knees at Gavin’s side, clutching his hand. He finally let his fears and worries slip out of him in the form of tears.

 

“Holy shit, Gav. You fucking scared me, you fuck,” he said in a rush of words he knew made no sense. “Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?”

 

“Sorry, boi,” Gavin replied in a weak whisper that Michael could have missed.

 

He nearly jumped back in shock, “What the hell?!”

 

“Michael, please don’t yell,” Gavin whined, wincing in pain.

 

“Like hell I won’t! Ryan said you wouldn’t be up for at least a couple of days!” Michael squeezed Gavin’s hand.

 

“Heard your voice, didn’t I?” Gavin explained, “Chose to follow it back.”

 

“Dumbass,” Michael admonished, a small smile on his face.

 

“Where are we, anyways?”

“We’re in a place called Achievement City. The people here chose to help us,not that there are many, of course. I’ll explain later,” he said to Gavin’s confused face.

 

“Well, look who’s up already,”  a new voice exclaimed. They both looked up and saw Ryan standing in the doorway with new bandages and a potion. “I should probably go and get Geoff but I have to ask… did you really make that robe out of Creeper skin?”

 

A little while later, as Ryan replaced Gavin’s bandages, he repeated their tale in front of a wary Geoff and Jack.

 

“Okay,” Geoff said after Gavin finished. “So apparently we’re harboring fugitives?”

 

“Innocent fugitives, at least,” Jack remarked, shooting a half-smile at Michael and Gavin. “I believe them, don’t you?’

 

“I do, Jack. That’s the thing,” Geoff sighed. “But what if they come here and just… destroy this place? I can’t let that happen. This place is our home.”

 

Jack rested a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “I know that, Geoff. But these people need our help. How can we turn them away when they literally showed up bleeding on our doorstep.”

 

Geoff sighed, “But...”

 

“If-If it makes you feel any better,” Michael said, speaking up for the first time, “Gavin and I could leave after Gavin finishes healing up. But please, until then let us stay here. And then we can leave and you’ll never see us again. I swear it.”

 

Geoff and Jack looked at each other once more. Jack looked at his friend pleadingly, Geoff nodded.

 

“Alright. You two can stay until your friend is healed up. But after that I want you gone, understand?” The look of intensity in Geoff’s eyes was unlike any Michael had encountered before,it was the look of a man who would do anything to protect what was his. Michael looked at Gavin, who was eyeing the potion bottle that Ryan had given him. He understood that feeling.

 

Michael and Geoff looked at each other. Michael opened his mouth to speak, “I understand.”

 

* * *

 

 

Until the day came that they would be kicked out of their temporary safe haven, Michael decided to help out around Achievement City. He cleaned, hunted, gathered resources, and basically stayed glued to Jack’s side during the day. He regaled stories of his youth growing up with Geoff and Ryan. At night, he kept Gavin company, assisted Ryan with whatever he needed, made sure Gavin ate, and laughed when he gagged at another potion.

 

Things gained some sense of normalcy. The uneasiness that Michael had felt for days unfurled at the sight of Gavin’s smile, at the way Gavin’s eyes lit up when Michael walked through the door.

 

“So, you and Gavin, huh?”  Jack asked one week after Gavin had opened his eyes. Jack had enlisted Michael in gathering wood in order to expand Jack’s house.

 

“What about me and Gavin?” Michael replied, one eyebrow raised. He didn’t stop to pause what he was doing.

 

“I was just noticing that you two seem close is all,” Jack continued to comment.

 

Michael paused, axe over his head. He carefully dropped his arms. “It’s Gavin. We’ve been partners for years. There’s bound to be some closeness there.”

 

Jack nodded, “Nah, I understand. It’s just that you two seem closer than regular partners would be. I don’t mean to be rude or anything, it’s just weird seeing two people interact with each other. I’ve been living here with Geoff and Ryan for years, so my social skills have gone to shit.”

 

Michael shook his head, “No. It’s fine. I’m sorry for being defensive. I guess I’m just used to people—other mercenaries—giving me and Gavin shit. Me for my past as a lowly brawler living day-to-day and Gavin for… for being half-creeper.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow, “I heard Ryan talking about that. I didn’t really believe it, though.”

 

Michael shrugged, “Well, it’s true. He used to be a regular human, but… He was taken by a witch when he was little. She did some really fucked up stuff to him and he…”

 

“You don’t have to explain it to me.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t have even started telling you. I doubted Gavin would have said anything though. The only reason why I know is because I was there.”

 

“You were there?”

 

Michael nodded. “The witch was my first mercenary kill. It was how Gavin and I met.”

 

“So you saved his life.”

 

“He’s been a thorn in my side ever since. I wouldn’t change anything though. We’ve saved each other’s lives countless times,we became a team famous in our area.”

 

“You really care about him, don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do. I…”

 

“You don’t have to tell me. But just know that I think he feels the same way. Ryan complains to me about how he can never stop talking about you every time he’s awake.”

 

That statement made Michael smile.

 

Suddenly, something felt very wrong. The ground seemed to rumble. In the distance, the sounds of galloping horses went past them,heading in the direction of Achievement City.

 

Jack acted first, grabbing Michael’s arm, “We have to go! Now!”

 

They both ran together, hoping that the worst wasn’t yet to come.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jack and Michael got back to Achievement City, they were met with a nerve wrecking sight. In front of the small cobblestone house stood Geoff and Ryan, standing menacingly like guardian statues. Near them, also staring down menacingly, were a number of knights on horses. Leading the group was a man that made Michael’s blood boil.

 

It was the Prince.

 

He sat on his adorned horse, a shiny gaudy crown sitting on top of a head of long brown hair. His clothes were pristine in stark contrast to the filthy armor of the knights.

 

“I implore you sirs that you release the fugitives to me immediately, they await trial in my domain for murder and treason,” the Prince impatiently requested.

 

“And I implore you, dickhead,” Geoff mocked, “That you and your little bitches leave Achievement City so you could cry to Mommy and Daddy. ‘Cause there is no way I’m giving them up to you.”

 

“How dare you show me such disrespect you… you heathen! I demand you hand them over!” the Prince all but screamed, his face turning red.

 

Geoff crossed his arms, “No. Now kindly fuck off.”

 

The Prince huffed, “If you aren’t going to turn them over willingly, then I’m going to take them by force.” He lifted his hands and clapped three times. “Soldiers! Bring me the prisoners at once!”

 

“Geoff!” Jack yelled, running toward them. Michael followed.

 

Geoff and Ryan looked at each other. Ryan smirked. Before the knights could get off their horses, he lifted one arm and aimed his hand at them. Everyone aside from the Prince started to be lifted up in the air by an unseen force. The knights started screaming, confused. A few of the horses ran away. The Prince froze in fright.

 

This gave Geoff enough time to walk up to the Prince and yanking him off his horse. He screamed and fell to the ground in a satisfying sounding thud.

 

He lifted up the Prince by the collar, “Look here, dickface. I’ve had it with you. You not only disrespect me, the king of this land, but you threaten and try to take my citizens.”

 

“Y-You’re the king?!” the Prince stammered.

 

Geoff shrugged, “Technically,but the point stays the same. You and your cronies will leave here before you have to explain to your Mommy and Daddy why they suddenly have to deal with a goddamn war!”

 

“How?! They’re not your citizens!”

 

“The moment they came here, bleeding and almost dying, they became mine. Now get out of here before I let Ryan only send back your head.”

 

The Prince tried to scramble away, but Geoff only held on tighter. “Okay! Okay! You can have them! I’ll just say they’re dead!”

 

Geoff let go with a smirk, “Good. Now get out of my sight.”

 

 

* * *

 

Once Gavin was well enough again, he managed to persuade Michael to take him outside despite Ryan’s strict instructions to not go outside for at least another day.

 

“But Michael, I haven’t gone outside in ages.” 

 

“But Michael, it’s stuffy in here.” 

 

“But Michael, I honestly think the paintings move sometimes and can we please just go outside already?”

 

They sat on a log together, a ways away from the outside of Achievement City. Michael really hoped that Ryan wouldn’t be mad that Gavin had gone outside.

 

The two sat in silence together, reveling in the peacefulness that they had not felt in a while. Michael looked at Gavin, who was looking at a bird in the distance with that carefree smile. Michael had never felt so whole.

 

“Hey, Gavin?” Michael asked.

 

Gavin turned his head towards him.

 

“What were you going to say to me? When you thought you were gonna die?”

 

Michael would never admit it, but the thought still bugged him sometimes. There were times where he wished that he hadn’t interrupted whatever Gavin was going to say. What if that had been the last thing he would ever say? Then he would look over at Gavin’s sleeping form and feel silly. There was no use pondering what ifs. This time, though, curiosity got the better of him.

 

Gavin flushed at Michael’s question, “Well, it’s silly, ain’t it? It’s not such a big deal now that we’re both alive.”

 

“It must have been a big deal at the time since, you know, it was the last thing you were ever going to say to me,” Michael huffed, a little annoyed.

 

“Michael, really, it’s not--”

 

“Gavin,” Michael pleaded, gently grasping Gavin’s hand. “Please. I need to know.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened in panic. He half-expected the subject to be dropped and the mood to be ruined for the rest of the day and was about to let go of Gavin’s hand when he spoke again.

 

“Michael, we’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?”

 

Michael nodded.

 

“I mean, we’ve been through bandits, robbers, and even actual wyverns together. And that would make any two people closer, I guess.”

 

Michael was about to open his mouth, to ask what the point of all this was when Gavin shut his eyes and continued.

 

“And going through what we had gone through together, it would have made other people in my position realize the same thing I did. But I actually realized it a lot earlier than that. Actually, I knew it from when I first saw you outside of Slowmoville all those years ago.”

 

“And what is that, Gav?” Michael asked, heart hammering in his chest and mouth going dry.

 

Gavin sheepishly opened one eye, and then the other. He looked at Michael in a mixture of determination and vulnerability, “I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you. That I love you.”

 

Michael stared at Gavin, reveling in the sincerity in his eyes before grabbing his face to bring his lips to his.

 

It was everything Michael imagined it would be and more. With just a touch it felt like Gavin seeped to his very soul, carved a place in his heart and inserted himself in. With just a touch Michael knew that he would live, kill, and die for this man. With just a touch of Michael’s lips on his, he hoped that Gavin knew his feelings were reciprocated without all of the words.

 

And judging by the starry look in his eyes as they pulled away, Michael was fairly certain that the message was received.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you two,” said a new voice. Michael and Gavin jumped at the intrusion. They relaxed slightly when they turned around and saw Ryan, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “But I need you two to follow me. Geoff has something to talk to you guys about.”

 

Cautiously, they followed Ryan to an area farther and farther away from Achievement City.

 

They were eventually led to a courtyard, mangled and desolate by time. Before them stood a red velvet throne lined with gold. In it sat Geoff, sitting regally with a crown on his head. On his right stood Jack, one hand on the throne behind Geoff. Ryan walked up and stood on the other side, mirroring Jack’s posture.

 

“What the fuck is going on, here?” Michael asked incredulously.

 

Geoff sighed, “You know I wasn’t kidding when I said that this place was technically a kingdom, right? And that I’m technically the king?”

 

“I thought you were joking!”

 

Geoff stood up, “Well, I wasn’t. This place actually used to be a full-fledged kingdom ruled by my ancestors, the Ramsey’s. However, war had decimated this place, making it uninhabitable. I want to change that. This kingdom is my family legacy. I know I made you two my citizens without asking you first and I apologize for that.,but I come before you now, asking you to help me make this a place worth to be proud of.”

 

Michael and Gavin stood stunned at this turn of events.

 

Standing before the throne, Geoff raised his arms up. “What do you say, you two? Would you like to become technical princes under a technical king to a technical kingdom?”

 

Michael and Gavin looked at each other. Michael could see the light dancing in his love’s green eyes. Gavin sported one of those mad grins, the one where if he opened his mouth and told Michael to jump, Michael would only ask how high.

 

“What do you say, boi?” Gavin asked, grabbing Michael’s hand and squeezing it. “Ready to continue our life of endless adventure?”

 

Michael in that moment realized something very important. This? This is what Lindsay meant when she told him to live. Surrounded by his friends and the man that he loved.

 

So Michael laughed, squeezing Gavin’s hand, “With you? Always.”


End file.
